Along with increase in the quantity of handled data in semiconductor storage devices such as SD cards and USB cards, the demands for increasing the speed of processing such as read or write of data have been increasing.
In order to increase the speed of processing, it is required to apply high load to memory ICs and controller ICs mounted on semiconductor storage devices.